


Sykkuno has a little accident

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Crying, Diapers, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sykkuno had too much to drink, and then has a accident in his highchair.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 61
Collections: anonymous





	Sykkuno has a little accident

Sykkuno was in the living room, coloring a picture of a calico cat. Well scribbled on it. He drank a big baby bottle of water that his daddy, Corpse gave him so he won’t be thirsty when coloring. Sykkuno was having fun being a baby, but then his daddy called him.

Sykkuno!!! Dinner is ready!! But the thing was he was so little, the only thing he could do was crawl. He finally got to the kitchen so he could get some food in his belly. “What are you doing little one?” Corpse said picking his baby up from the kitchen floor. He began to take the table top of the highchair with his only arm available. Then he put Sykkuno in the highchair, and put the table top back in place. 

Corpse got the baby food; that was homemade. It consisted of mango, banana, spinach, and carrot. Blended up as a mash.”Okay, now i’m going to feed you.” He said scooping the mash on the spoon.” open up!!” Sykkuno opened his mouth and then ate the food. After a few minutes he was all done with his food. “ Good boy Sykkuno~” Corpse cooed, petting Sykkuno’s soft hair.

“Since you were such a good boy, you can have some banana milk.” Sykkuno started to bounce in the high chair, very excited. Corpse was done filling the baby bottle up with the banana milk. He then gave it to Sykkuno, he grabbed the bottle with both of his hands and started to drink. “ Well okay then, I’ll go do some dishes now” Corpse said, going to the sink to wash dishes. 

Sykkuno was drinking his milk, until his bladder started to feel heavy. He spread his legs open so he could pee. His crotch started getting warm, because of the pee. He kept on peeing and peeing. After he was done peeing, he continued drinking the milk. But after minutes passed, he started to feel yucky and cold down there. Sykkuno started to cry and fuss, about his wet diaper.

Corpse heard his baby crying, and quickly went to Sykkuno to see what was wrong. “Ok baby calm down it’s going to be okay shhhhh~” He said cooing, taking the table top off so he could comfort his sobbing baby boy. Sykkuno was kicking his legs, because he wanted to be out of the wet diaper. Corpse noticed his diaper sag, because he only had a light blue long sleeve, and a dark green diaper with pastel green hearts on it. “Ohhh I see you wet yourself, well let me change you now.” He took him to the nursery, then placed him on the changing table. 

Corpse got all the supplies. He started to untape his diaper, and pull the front down. He got some wipes, and then wiped Sykkuno down. Then he pulled out the diaper under Sykkuno’s butt. And of course he had to put a new diaper on, he got one that was dark green, and yellow stars. He opened it up, and slid it under his bottom. The last part was baby powder, he put a good amount of it on Sykkuno. After he was done he tapped the diaper back up.

Sykkuno was sleeping already, so Corpse picked him up and put him under the covers. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight baby, I love you.” Corpse left so he could finish the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this story!!  
> I just wanted to make a little Sykkuno oneshot. :D  
> I'm sorry if this is short, but I tried


End file.
